


How to Court a Werewolf

by KyraDragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Full Shift Werewolves, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraDragon/pseuds/KyraDragon
Summary: Derek had a shitty week and when he opened his door, he wanted to just close it again and crawl back into bed.Sitting outside of his front door was a dead deer. A stag, to be specific.Why was there a dead deer on his doorstep?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 29
Kudos: 636





	How to Court a Werewolf

Derek had had a shitty week so far. 

The monster of the week decided to show up early and gave the pack a run for their money. Scott came out of it with a few claw marks that look longer to heal. Stiles probably would have been killed if it weren’t for him being a newly turned Alpha werewolf. Honestly, Derek was surprised how easy it came to Stiles and he tried to get out of him what his anchor was, but Stiles was surprisingly tight lipped about it. But even though there was a little maiming, a little mangling there was no death and Stiles said that that was a very important distinction. 

And to top it all off, Derek was pretty sure Peter was still out to get them but with no proof, he couldn’t really do anything about it.

Derek had a shitty week and when he opened his door, he wanted to just close it again and crawl back into bed.

Sitting outside of his front door was a dead deer. A stag, to be specific. 

Why was there a dead deer on his doorstep?

Derek took a deep breath to try and find any other scents, but the smell of fresh blood overwhelmed his senses. The more he smelled it, the more delicious it seemed. He bent down to run a hand over the smooth fur and felt it was still warm. ‘So it’s a fresh kill,’ he thought. Sighing, he took it by the small antlers and dragged it inside. 

Doing so, he was too distracted to see the eyes watching him through the trees. 

-

The next night the pack came over for their weekly movie night and Derek took pride in how the rest of the pack, particularly Malia, demolished the venison stew he had made out of the stag.

The only one who hadn’t touched it was Stiles, who just gave him a smile and shake of the head when Derek asked if he wanted any. He caught Stiles’ eyes watching him a few times that evening, but just shrugged it off to Stiles being Stiles. With the eyes, though, came the smirks and the holes and the… _face_ so Derek tried to keep his eyes on the TV. Lydia had made Jackson go get The Notebook and was subjecting the rest of the pack to it, although he doubted anyone was really paying attention. Scott was too busy with his puppy love towards Allison, Boyd and Erica had sneaked off twenty minutes ago, and Kira and Malia were snuggled up on the couch whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Which left Derek and Stiles alone together on the middle couch. 

With Stiles looking at Derek when he was sure he thought Derek wasn’t noticing. Derek noticed. 

_

It was three days later when Derek awoke to the smell of blood. His eyes flew open and he was automatically on the defensive. He smelled for any intruders in his family home but didn’t sense any. He got up and slowly padded his way out of his bedroom and tried not to make the stairs creak too much as he tip-toed down the stairs. He took another sniff and noticed it was animal blood. He dropped his shoulders and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut for a second. 

“There better not be – “ Derek started, opening the front door to find a dead rabbit sitting there. He rolled his eyes and looked up into the woods surrounding the house. He couldn’t see anything, as the sun hadn’t risen over the trees yet making it still quite dark, and he could smell pack. But under the layers of pack, Derek was able to smell wolf. He growled low in his throat and flashed his eyes. Then he caught the smallest rustle of a bush and they were off. His muscles just barely sprang to jump off the porch when a large, cinnamon coloured shape take off from the bush it was hiding in and Derek took off after it.

‘They are nimble,” Derek thought, ‘I’ll give them that.’ But Derek knew these woods. He grew up running through these trees with his sister and his original pack. 

He felt the leaves brush past his skin as he ran, and felt the branches give way when he hit them. As fast as he was, though, the wolf was out pacing him. “Fuck this.” Derek ruffed and in the time it took for him to jump over a log, he was in full wolf form, the blackness of his coat melting him into the darkness of the forest around him. His eyes glowed a vibrant red as the world around him grew sharper, more clear. He looked forward at the other wolf and while he was still chasing it, he could have sworn he saw it look back and grin. 

The audacity of it made him growl and he pushed himself harder to catch up, but where Derek’s wolf was all muscles and power, this light brown wolf was sleek and springy. It jumped over logs with ease, took sharp turns when Derek was starting to catch up. To Derek, the wolf moved almost…fox like. 

Derek had just started to feel like he was making progress when he turned around a small hill and the other wolf was just…gone. He swung his head from one side to the other but no sign of it. He lowered his head to sniff the ground and caught a scene. He followed it closely, cautiously, but inwardly swore when it hit a creek and the scene was washed away with the water. 

Derek raised the fur on the back of his neck and along his spine and growled again. He was being toyed with by an unknown wolf. An omega on his territory. 

He huffed and made his way back to the Hale house, trotting along the trees and watching the sun start to peak along the horizon. When he approached the house he saw the rabbit was still sitting there. Thinking back at the dead deer and how Derek had made it into a stew, he realized that must have encouraged this stranger to leave the rabbit. He took it in his teeth and threw it off the porch and in the direction of the trees. There! No accidental acceptance of this offering. 

He went inside and changed back, suddenly very chilly from the open air on his naked body. 

He grabbed his phone off of his bedroom nightstand and called Scott. To no surprise, Scott didn’t pick up. “Lovesick pup,” he muttered and instead called Stiles.

“Yo Der!” He heard Stiles say chipperly, although sounding a little out of breath.

“Stiles,” Derek said in greeting. “You sound out of breath.” 

“Yeah, just a little.” Stiles chuckled.

“Why?”

“Are you _really_ going to ask a young man why he’s out of breath first thing in – “ 

“Okay, okay!” Derek cut him off, suddenly glad he was alone in the house given the blush creeping up his face. “Anyway! The reason I called.”

“I figured you just wanted to hear the sound of my voice!” Stiles almost sounded serious but broke into a quick laugh.

“Stiles, we have an omega in town.” 

“Oh yea?” He sounded unimpressed.

“Yeah. A light brown wolf, just barely smaller than I am. And smart, too. It went through the river to loss it’s scent.” 

“Huh.”

“You…don’t sound surprised?” Derek asked.

“I’m not.” 

“Stiles!” Derek felt his heart skip a beat and worry sunk into his gut. “Has it approached you? Have they threatened you?! I swear, Stiles, if – “

“Woah woah, calm down big guy!” Stiles said. “No, I haven’t been approached or threatened.” 

“Are you home?” 

“Yeah, and dad just left for a day shift.” Stiles said.

“Stay there, I’m coming over.”

“I’ll leave the window open for you.”

_

It took Derek less time than he cared to admit to get to the Stilinski residence. He sped along the streets thinking how Stiles had seen the brown wolf. It was stalking him. What if it attacked in the time it took for Derek to get there? No, he was not about to lose a member of the pack. It was weird, having three Alphas in a single pack but they made it work. 

Derek had his Alpha spark from killing Peter, Scott got his by being a True Alpha, and Stiles was attacked by a stray Alpha looking to steal a human member of the Hale pack. Stiles, to his credit, managed to fed it off and ended up killing her with his mountain ash wrapped baseball bat, which had been wrapped in mistletoe. What they didn’t expect was during the scuffle, Stiles had been bit in the arm. He didn’t call anyone but Derek, and they had spent the evening sitting in the Jeep, just waiting. Waiting to live or waiting to die. Objectively, Derek knew Stiles was young and healthy and had the best odds of surviving the bite but still…so was Paige. 

It was nearing two in the morning when Stiles suddenly gasped, back going straight and taunt, and his eyes glowed red. 

He pulled up to the Stilinski residence and parked in the driveway. He walked around the back of the house and sure enough, Stiles’ window was wide open. He jumped up and set himself on the windowsill. 

“Stiles, I swear to god. I tell you there’s an omega and you just leave – “ Derek trailed off when he stuck his head in the window and looked into the boy’s room, his grey-green eyes looking directly into the deep brown eyes of a cinnamon coloured wolf which was standing on Stiles’ bed. 

Derek’s eyes flashed red and his fangs came out as he roared. He watched the other wolf just wag its tail and yip at him. 

“Where’s Stiles?” He demanded to know.

The wolf rolled its eyes and yipped again, dropping it’s front half down onto the mattress in a playful manner.

“…Stiles?” Derek asked, eyes fading and fangs retracting. 

The brown wolf just wagged its tail harder.

Derek slowly stepped through the window and reached a shaky hand out. He watched the wolf – Stiles – jump down off the bed and bounce around the room playfully. 

Derek sat down on the bed, watching Stiles loll his tongue out of his mouth and give him such a Stiles grin that Derek felt stupid for not recognizing it before. 

“Stiles,” he said, “You can full shift.” It wasn’t a question, but Stiles barked at him anyway. Then Stiles approached Derek cautiously and shoved his head past Derek’s arms and pressed it into Derek’s middle. He chuckled and ran his hands through the thick fur of Stiles’ neck and over his head.

“You little shit.” Derek laughed. “You had me chase you all over the damn woods this morning!” 

And then suddenly, Derek didn’t have his hands full of wolf fur but the soft, silky strands of Stiles’ hair. He looked up at Derek, smirking from ear to ear. And he was naked. Oh so very naked. “Stiles!” he said, surprised. 

“Hey there, Sourwolf. Did you like this morning’s offering?” 

“Offering…?” Derek asked. He had a hard time processing Stiles’ words or his own thoughts. Stiles was naked, on his knees, between Derek’s legs and… “Offerings.” It finally clicked. “You…have been courting me?”

“There it is.” Stiles had a glint in his eyes that Derek wasn’t sure he trusted.

“There what is?” 

“I’ve been trying to ‘court you’ for a while now! But every time I asked about a movie, you invited the pack. Every time I mentioned dinner, you had the pack vote on what to have. It was driving me crazy! Then, about a week ago, maybe, I was practicing control and shifting individual features and this,” Stiles used his hands to jester to all of him, “just kinda shifted to a full wolf.” Stiles flashed his eyes crimson at Derek and it caused Derek’s heart to jump. “And you see,” Stiles started again, “I can hear that. I can hear every time your heart jumps or skips when you look at me or hear the lies when I say I’m going to leave, and you tell me good. So, I figured, if my human courting wasn’t working, maybe I was coming at it from the wrong angle. You are a born wolf, so gotta try it the wolf way, right?!”

Derek felt his heart swell. Paige was a human who didn’t accept the bite and who didn’t fully understand him. Kate was a hunter who only used him being a werewolf to get information on his family to murder them. Jennifer had only used him for protection. But this? Stiles was not only a werewolf, but he understood that Derek came from a family of werewolves. That this was natural to Derek and was trying to adapt to customs he was unfamiliar with just to make Derek more comfortable. 

Before Derek could think too much of it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Stiles’. Stiles let out a small squeak and Derek went to pull back but Stiles chased his lips with his own. The two Alphas fought for control of the kiss, tongues pressing against each other and giving little nips along the way.

Stiles pulled his mouth away from Derek’s and made his way along Derek’s jawline, giving open mouth kisses and licking along the stubble. Derek moaned and tilted his head back to give Stiles more access. Stiles gave a low growl and attached his mouth onto Derek’s neck, sucking and tugging at the skin.

“Stiles,” Derek tried.

“Is this okay?” Stiles bit down lightly on Derek’s neck. 

Derek jerked, “Stiles!” 

Stiles pulled back slightly and asked again, “Is this okay?” 

Derek laced his fingers back through Stiles’ hair and used it to slam their mouths together once more. “Yes.” He managed to get out between need filled kisses. “Yes.”

And that was all it took before Derek found himself pinned with his back against the bed. Stiles went back to his neck, marking it if only for a few seconds, while using his hands to strip off Derek’s leather jacket and tossing it to the side. Stiles laid his naked body on top of Derek’s clothed ones and Derek felt the boy grind down, erection pressing into Derek’s thigh and he moaned at the contact. 

Stiles worked his way down to nip at Derek’s collar bone and used his hands to lift his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room. Derek didn’t care where it went as Stiles continued to trail his way downward and latched onto one of his nipples. Derek moaned again and that just seemed to encourage Stiles because he felt teeth graze and press into the nipple. 

Derek felt his pants suddenly being pulled down and he realized he hadn’t even felt Stiles undoing them. His boxers got yanked down along with his pants and his hard cock sprang free from the confinement. He saw Stiles look at it hungerly and he went to move his hands, but Stiles’ eyes shot up, blazing red, and he used his hands to grab Derek’s wrists and pull them down. 

“Stay put.” Derek’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and nodded lightly.

Stiles turned his face back down and ever so gently nuzzled his face into the hair surrounding Derek’s cock and Derek whined. Scenting, Derek realized. Stiles was scenting them. He wanted to make sure he smelled like Derek’s sex. 

The younger man lifted his head, met Derek’s eyes grey-green to brown, and ran the fat of his tongue up the entire length of his cock. Derek jerked his hips, threw his head back, and moaned. 

“Is this still okay?” He heard the question and almost laughed. 

What came out was more of a sob as Derek said, “Yes!”

Stiles used his tongue to lick at the head of Derek’s cock and along the slit. 

“Hmm” He heard Stiles say, “You taste as good as I imaged you would.” And then suddenly he felt Stiles take the entire length of Derek into his mouth. Derek couldn’t help but jerk his head and hip up. He saw Stiles smirking around the length, watching Derek’s reaction. 

Stiles didn’t break eye contact as he started to bob his head up and down, using his tongue to stroke the length of him in the process, and moaning off and on to send vibrations through him.

Derek tried to move his hands but Stiles’ eyes flashed red in warning and Derek kept them in place. “Stiles,” Derek begged.

“Hmm?” Stiles asked around Derek, sending more vibrations through his cock.

“Oh god!” Derek threw his head back again. “Please, more.” And that was all it took before Stiles started thrusting his mouth up and down, shoving Derek’s cock into his mouth until he was nose deep in pubic hair, inhaling deeply, and pulling back until just the head remained in his mouth, just to repeat the process. 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted. He knew there was no way he was going to last much longer.

“Uh huh.” Stiles moaned around him.

“Stiles I’m going to – “ Derek didn’t get to fully warn Stiles because he came, hard and fast into the man’s mouth and watched as Stiles kept his head in his mouth, sucking every last drop from him and swallowing. He pulled his head away when he felt Derek was done and Derek watched as Stiles licked his lips, running his tongue over his own fangs. 

Derek ran his hands through Stiles’ hair again and went to pull him closer, but Stiles growled and shoved Derek’s hands back down.

“I told you not to move.” He growled.

“But I – “

“Oh, you’re not finished.” Stiles smirked at him. 

This man was going to kill him.

Stiles flipped Derek over onto his stomach and pulled his ass up into the air, having Derek support himself on his knees. 

Before Derek could protest any, he felt Stiles’ tongue lapping at his hole and he threw his head down and moaned. 

“Do you like that?” Stiles asked him.

“Yes, oh god yes.” Derek figured he was past the point of any shame once your ass was in someone’s face. 

“Good,” Stiles said, “Because you look so beautiful like this.”

Then that silver tongue was rubbing over him again and Derek was helpless to it. 

He felt Stiles press his tongue at his hole and then suddenly the tongue was gone. Derek whined but then felt one slick finger push past the ring of muscle and Stiles pressed it all the way in. 

“Ohhh,” Derek sighed, “That…”

“Yes?” Stiles asked, slowly pumping the finger in and out of Derek.

“That’s not enough.”

He heard Stiles growl and then had a second finger shoved into him, causing Derek to cry out.

“Is that?” There was challenge in the young man’s voice. 

“Stiles,” Derek groaned.

“Yes?” Stiles was pushing and pulling the fingers in him, curving them upwards and – 

“ _Stiles!_ ” Derek yelled out. Stiles had hit his prostate and Derek wanted more.

“More.” He demanded.

And then a third, slick finger was being rammed into him. While Stiles was using his fingers on Derek, the tongue returned to lick at the flesh it could reach. Derek rocked his hips back on Stiles’ fingers meeting thrust for trust, his erection painfully hard again but he dared not touch himself as he was told to stay put. 

“Yes, yes, Stiles,” he groaned out.

“What do you need?” 

“Breed me.” The words were hardly out of Derek’s mouth before Stiles put his hands on Derek’s hips and flipped him over.

“What did you say?” Derek didn’t think he had ever seen the intensity like this in Stiles’ eyes. They were his human brown, but Derek was able to see tiny flecks of red flickering in them. Stiles was trying to keep his wolf at bay and for a fresh werewolf, let along an Alpha, Derek knew that wasn’t easy.

“Breed me.” Derek repeated, a challenge in his own eyes. 

And then he was being slammed into. Derek felt Stiles bottom out and then pull back for another harsh trust. 

Derek made a noise that was half way between a growl and a groan and lifted his hips to meet Stiles’ trusts. At some point, and Derek wasn’t sure when, it became a challenge, Alpha to Alpha. Something tugged at the back of Derek’s mind.

Stiles continued to pump himself in and out of Derek.

_Something important._

A hand wrapped around his cock and stroked in time with the trusts. 

_Alpha to Alpha._

“Derek,” Stiles groaned out, “I can’t take it.” 

_Alpha’s breeding._

“Derek!” Stiles shouted.

_Alpha's knot_.

The thought hardly had time to register in Derek’s mind before suddenly, he was being stretched beyond belief. 

“Oh god!” Derek shouted, feeling like he was going to be torn in two. Just when he wasn’t sure he would be able to take it anymore, the stretching stopped. He opened his eyes to see Stiles staring down at them, fear written across his face. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked.

“Dude, I think I’m broken.” It came out barely above a whisper.

Derek looked down and found that he was bound to Stiles. Stiles had knotted him.

Then he fully remembered what his mother had told him: when two Alpha’s mate, they knot. When two Alpha’s mate, it’s for life.

“ _Oh shit._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://staffofoppression.tumblr.com/


End file.
